Woman of the Galaxy forced to be Shepard
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Shepard find something that makes women in the galaxy do what ever he wants then to do
1. Chapter 1

Woman of the Galaxy forced to be Shepard's crew

Shepard set out in the New SR-4 advance Normandy to take and make woman his crew. He doesn't give them the option to join or choice. In fact after Cerberus got done with him. He decide to use his enhance abilities that let him control, force and dominate any female no matter there race to his will.


	2. Chapter 2: Liara is controlled

Liara is controlled

After find Liara and rescuing her from her Porothian trap. She finds out that her body has been altered in ways that she never would of thought to be possible.

"Looking in the mirror now see in that her body has been changed by someone to fit there own needs. Her tits have been made to the size of EE's and her legs and thighs have been tightened a lot. Also she find a control collar around her neck that is locked in place and can't come off."

Looking at the screen in her room she can see Ashley, Tali, Samara, Miranda, Kelly chambers, Samantha Traynor, Gabby, and Samara's Daughter Falira and Morinth as well in the same kind rooms she is in now.

So she tries to find away out, but can't and looking up she see a surveillance camera watching her every move. Trying to use her powers now. Then finding out that the collar stops her from doing this as well limits her ability to do anything. But forces her to be a slave to him, putting a control collar on Liara tightly.

"Felt the collar tightly around her blue neck, saying it hurts a lot.'' She soon found out that he didn't care weather it hurt or not or if you she cared either. Soon Liara found out that all her Husband cared about now was making sure ever sexy woman had been under his control and was either his slut or slave onboard the Normandy


	3. Chapter 3: Ashley under mind control

Ashley Williams under mind control

Shepard uses the mind control device that was found to control and make William become his slave now.

First thing he has her do is becoming his personal bodyguard/ servient on the ship and makes sure she stay in his quarters ever minute of every day. Its what he wanted from the start cause she had been a pain in his ass from day one and it was time to return the favor on this.

Ashley soon feelings her body going limp in front of Shepard tgen falls to the floor.

picks her up caring her limp body to the back of his cabin in the ship lays her down tieing off her hands and legs to the wall as shes spread wide.

her legs were spread in a v shaped way. next she felt something neing thrused up in her pussy deep not able to stop it or say anything.


	4. Chapter 4: Cerbusas Bitch Miranda Lawson

Cerberus Bitch Miranda Lawson

"He had finally captured the Cerberus bitch Miranda Lawson and was making sure she obey his will putting the control collar on her now then shoves her in a cage locking her up in the by of the ship"

So Miranda how's it feel to be controlled by a Human that is able to capture you and make you his slave slut?

"Shepard, why you doing this to me i have never done anything wrong to you ever."

Well i know you tried to put a chip in me to control me like your father did to you and this is going to happen to you but you're going to be a slut under my control here. I know you have wanted this for a long time now

Yes, how did you know this?

I have already captured your sister Oriana now and made her my slave. She has been obeying me for a year now and likes it. She tells me that the Lawson woman like to be submissive sluts to men. I think its time you became a submissive slut Miranda Lawson.

Yes I'm your to do with and command as you see fit my Master. Good you're staying in that cage for a long time. Then ill have your sister strap on fuck you so hard until you can't stand slut

Miranda - Looking scared trying to beg Shepard not to hurt her sister or do anything to her. It was too late as she watched the screen from her cage seeing Shepard do things to Liara, and Ashley now. It was not good for her or for her sister either.


	5. Chapter 5: Oriana Sister Cerbures Bitch

Oriana – Came to the place that she had been told to me someone right away. But to her surprise it had not gone as she thought. The person had grabbed her by the ass then tied her up throwing her in to the car and driving off.

Oriana - screaming as she felt Shepard pushed deeper and deeper into her tightly ass. Stop she scream stop please i beg you stop.

Your hurting me Shepard please.


	6. Chapter 6: Samara Justicar in Training

Samara – Found out that something had happened to Shepard. But what she didn't know is that something very wrong was about to happen to her now. In fact she didn't see the man come up behind her. Then grab her by the arms and tie her up as well gag her to


End file.
